This invention relates to a two-handle faucet design wherein a single manifold receives the combined fluid from a hot and a cold water supply line, and wherein the faucet handles are mounted vertically below the manifold.
In modern faucet designs, there are a variety of operational positions for the faucet handles, and the faucet spout. In most modern faucets, flow tubes extend through a hollow spout body to an outlet spout. The handles for controlling the flow of hot and cold water are positioned vertically above this hollow spout housing. By turning the handles, one can control the mixture of hot and cold water delivered to the spout outlet.
These designs typically require brazing at each of several fluid connections between the tubes, and the various fluid flow passages. It would be desirable to eliminate the requirement for brazing.
Further, it is a goal of modern faucet design to be able to have as many available operational positions for the handle and spout body as is possible. Thus, the restriction that to date has required the spout body to be vertically below the handle is somewhat undesirable.